


Heart(less)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heart(less)

_Day One;_

Jim screamed, kicking the table, "Sebastian!!!" He screamed. Sebastian sighed, making his way into the living room when the phone rang. He looked towards Jim his eyes dark and full of anger as he watched him throwing things around the room. 

Sebastian sighed, answering the phone. He couldn't get any worse. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver, still confused about why they had a landline? 

"Hello, this is Dr. Waterston, from St Bart's hospital. Is this Sebastian Moran?" Sebastian's whole body began to move on autopilot as he grabbed his jacket and keys, carefully manoeuvring his way around Jim and the mess he was making. "Your brother, Severin, has been admitted earlier today. He's got a few cuts and bruises, but did acquire a minor bullet wound. We have operated on him, and he's going to be fine. Your younger brother Richard is here with him, but asked for you to be informed as well." 

He raised an eyebrow, his brother Richard? Richard Brook? It couldn't be... "Okay. I'll be there soon." He replied, hanging up the phone. Jim turned around finding the sniper with his keys in hand, and narrowed his eyes. Sebastian braced himself, quickly scanning his surroundings for what Jim was most likely to throw at him. Two lamps, three glasses and the coffee table. The lamp seemed most likely.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" He screamed, knowing Sebastian was going to Severin, and not really expecting an answer. "It's because of your fucking twin that Richard is in this mess! I swear he'll be lucky if he-"

"Severin's been shot, Jim! He's in the hospital!" Sebastian screamed back at him, when his words suddenly sank in. "Wait, what happened to Richard?" Jim screamed again and threw the lamp, just as he had guessed, at his head. Sebastian ducked out of the way, just narrowly being missed as the glass separated behind him. 

"He was attacked, thanks to your no good brother! Broken arm and a possible concussion!" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, slowly walking towards the smaller man, his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. 

"Jim, Richard's fine, he's with Severin now." He spoke softly. Jim still wasn't happy though, and threw the second lamp at him, Sebastian managing to catch it before it broke or hit him. "He's fine, Jim. We can call him if you want?" He tried to reassure the brunette but could see he wasn't listening, too worried about his brothers well being, which meant Sebastian wasn't going to see his brother today.

He sighed, placing the lamp down on the couch and continued to walk towards him, his hands still in the air as he backed Jim into a corner. "You need to calm down, boss. This isn't good for you. We'll get the guys who did this and everything will be okay." He cooed, grabbing Jim's wrists and spinning him around, his back against his chest and pressed him against the wall. "I'm taking you downstairs and we're gonna call Richard, okay?" 

Jim struggled, kicking his feet out at Sebastian. He tried to keep a tight grip on him, but for once the weaker man was managing to overpower him, not enough to get free, but enough to make it difficult. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim, picking him up and carrying him to the stairs, his feet kicking back and causing him to stumble every so often. 

The basement was cold and the air seemed to calm Jim somewhat, his struggling becoming easier to manage and his screams weren't as bad, when Sebastian realised he had passed out. Sebastian sighed, adjusting his employer so he was easier to carry and made his way to the spare room, laying Jim on the pile of pillows and pulling the blanket over him. It wouldn't be long until his boss awoke, but he needed to see Severin. 

"Hey Richard, I heard your in the hospital with Sev?" He sighed, when the younger twin answered the phone. Richard hummed in reply, the soft beeps from a heart monitor echoing in the background. "Look I'm really sorry, but can you tell Severin I won't be able to see him..." 

Richard could hear the pain in his voice as Sebastian spoke, "It's okay, Seb. They've put him in a coma for now. He won't be awake until tomorrow... What's going on though?" He asked. 

Sebastian looked back at the man sleeping soundly in the corner of the room, as he locked the door. "Jim's went... Jim's in the basement." He sighed, "I'll probably have to call you back once he wakes up, he passed out at the top of the stairs." 

"How long had he been freaking out for?" 

"About an hour as far as I could tell, I had a job though so it could've been longer." Sebastian explained, sliding his back down the door and sitting on the floor. Richard hummed again as the sound of beeping grew quieter, until it was non-existent.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you properly. I can look after him for a few days if you want?" Richard offered, his voice soft and full of sympathy as Sebastian heard the mastermind waking up. He groaned and threw his head back, knocking on the window to alert the man he was outside. 

"No it's okay. You probably couldn't handle him like this... He's just woke up though, do you mind reassuring him that you're okay?" Richard agreed, and Sebastian switched the microphones on. "Jim your brother's on the phone." He groaned, not wanting to deal with the man and his outbursts. 

"Richard! Are you okay? You're not hurt? I swear I'll kill who ever did this to you! And that fucking useless piece of shit, Moran!" He yelled, banging his fist against the wall. Sebastian gave a low growl, glaring at him through the steel door as he held the phone near the mic. 

"I'm fine, Jim. Don't you worry. And you most certainly will not touch Severin. If it weren't for him, it'd be me lying in a hospital bed, or worse the morgue!" He scolded, his voice raised and sounding almost identical to Jim. Sebastian felt a chill down his back at the words that left the younger twins mouth, wandering off to the dark corners of his mind. 

"Moran!" Jim called, snapping him out of his daze. "You can hang up now, that constant beeping it driving me insane!" He snapped, slamming his fist against the door. Sebastian huffed, hanging up the phone and placing it on the floor, this was going to be a very long day...

Around four o'clock Jim became hungry, complaining about it being inhumane to keep him locked in a small room for so long. Sebastian had escorted him to the bathroom twice, both times resulting in enough injuries to last a lifetime, and almost being stabbed with a disposable razor blade. "Sebastian! Will you just get me something to fucking eat!" He screamed, throwing himself at the steel. 

"I've told you three times Jim, I've got you food, you gotta move away from the door though!" He yelled back, his voice barely audible over the sound of his body hitting the door. Jim screamed in pain again, but threw himself at the door none the less. He had been doing this for forty minutes and Sebastian was getting worried he would break something if he didn't stop soon. 

"Then let me the fuck out of here and we won't have that problem!" He screamed in pain again as the sound rattled through the small room, his body hitting the floor straight after. 

"You gonna move away now and let me give you the food, or are you gonna break your shoulder?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Jim screamed again, kicking the door, but slowly moved away, dragging himself to the corner and plopping down on the pillows. 

Sebastian stood up, holding the plate of food in one hand as he unlocked the door, carefully making sure Jim didn't try and escape. "I only made you a sandwich. You calm down though and I'll let you out and make something else." He informed him, placing the plate on the floor and shutting the door again. 

Every part of his body felt numb as he looked at Jim. He cared for his brother, and he could see the pain in his eyes. He felt the same way Sebastian did about Severin, but he couldn't handle it. After the childhood he had, and the job he does though, who could blame him? Sebastian locked the door again, sitting with his back against it and opened Jim's laptop. 

"Want me to play anything for you?" He asked, as the smaller man began to eat. Jim didn't respond and he figured that meant no, switching the microphone off and playing his own taste in music to fill the silence. 

There was no more problems that day.

•••

_Day Two;_

Sebastian didn't even have a chance to wake up the next day before Jim was freaking out. Richard refused to give him any information about the people that attacked them, and had been ignoring Jim's calls since eleven o'clock. Sebastian didn't blame Richard, he might have been attacked and they might have shot his brother, but it didn't call for a manhunt. Jim wasn't going to listen to him though. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed as he entered the living room, half of the furniture now destroyed and burnt as Jim played with the lighter. Sebastian ran around the room, checking each part of the house, searching for any more damage and possible fires, when Jim walked up behind him. 

"You shouldn't lock me in a room for hours on end, Sebastian. Bad things happen." He spoke, his voice quiet and accent thick. Sebastian swallowed the fear that was building inside of him, Jim's dark eyes burning into his skull as he stood with his back to him. 

Neither of them moved, the whole world seemingly slowing down as they stood there. Sebastian felt his blood run cold and his predatory instincts kicking in, fighting against himself to avoid snapping his bosses neck there and then. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." He laughed, quoting his favourite scene from the shining. 

Usually Sebastian took control in these situations, managing to pin Jim to the ground and calm him down, but this wasn't something he was used to. Jim wasn't normally like this, the only time he had seen him even close to this was with Sherrinford. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." He repeated, taking a step closer to the sniper, his eyes still fixed on him. 

Sebastian didn't move, breathing slow and trying to keep himself calm. "All work and no play makes James a dull boy." The brunette smirked, causing Sebastian to almost shiver in fear, his body trembling slightly when he heard the click of a lighter. 

Jim took another step closer to him, their bodies almost pressed together as he held the lighter to the side of them, the flame flickering in the dull light of the room and heat radiating from it. "All work and no play makes James bored." He growled, holding the lighter closer to Sebastian. 

The sniper didn't hesitate as he spun around, knocking the lighter out of Jim's hand and grabbing his wrist. "Do you want to get yourself killed!" He screamed, kicking the piece of plastic away from them, grateful he hadn't miscalculated and caused another fire in their house. 

The criminal became almost textbook psychotic after that, laughing and mumbling to himself as Sebastian held his wrists. "If you don't want to be in that room, then don't fucking do things to be put in there!" He screamed at him, as Jim laughed harder, his whole body shaking. 

Sebastian only became more afraid of his employer, picking him up with ease and taking him into the living room. "Jim..." He spoke warily, his voice barely above a whisper as he watched the man almost crying with laughter. All he could think of was a clown, more specifically the joker. The manic laughter at the fear of others. "Jim you gotta give me a sign you're alright." He instructed. 

Jim didn't stop, his body still vibrating as he laughed. Sebastian didn't know what else to do as Jim began to change. The laughter became more of a growl and his whole face lost emotion, eyes going dark and within seconds he had his hand around the snipers throat. "You shouldn't play games with people Moran! You shouldn't treat them like animals if you don't want them to fight back eventually!" He screamed. 

Sebastian pushed him back, throwing the younger man to the ground and pinning him there. He laughed again, blood pouring from his nose as he lay there staring up at the blond. "Jim you gotta cut this out, it's freaking me the fuck out!" He demanded, shaking him and trying to get him to see sense. 

He went silent after that, staring up at him, his eyes almost doll like and a small smile playing on his lips. There was no emotion showing anywhere, his whole body motionless, if it hadn't been for the sound of his breathing Sebastian would have sworn he was dead. This only freaked him out more though. 

Sebastian picked the man up, carrying him over his shoulder to the basement and placing him down on the pillows. Jim remained silent, motionless, doll like. His eyes never moving and his body stiff as a board. The sniper left the room, a terrifying feeling in the air as he locked the door behind him and pulled his phone out. 

'Something's definitely not right. Jim's gone insane. Please help? -SM' 

Richard didn't respond and Sebastian remained seated by the door the whole day. There was no sound, no movement, just the gentle breathing of the man locked inside the room coming over the speakers. For hours Sebastian listened for a sign of sanity, anything to tell him that Jim was okay, that he didn't need psychiatric help. 

Finally around eight o'clock there was a gentle knocking on the door. "Seb..." The quiet voice came next, "Can I have something to eat?" He asked. He sounded broken, his voice betraying the mask he wore as Sebastian opened the door. 

There was no problems that night.

•••

_Day Three;_

Jim got home from work late the next day. He had been working all day, and Sebastian was forced to sit on the couch in the corner of the room listening to him reading over every piece of information, watching and re-watching every CCTV camera he could hack into, until he had found the men that attacked his brother. 

Sebastian still hadn't seen Severin or even managed to phone him, but Richard had been giving him hourly updates. Jim didn't seem to care, or even notice, phoning his brother whenever he could, but not getting an answer. Richard was trying to move on from the attack, and wanted Jim to stop getting involved, telling his brother to leave his attackers alone. Jim was obsessed though. No one got to get away with attacking Moriarty's brother. 

"You gonna lock me up again? Send me to the naughty corner until I beg and cry to be let out?" He laughed as Sebastian entered the house. He was tired and in no mood to put up with Jim's mood swings. The brunette was determined though, almost begging the sniper to be locked up. "How's that brother of yours? Dead yet?" He asked, hoping to provoke a response. 

Sebastian ignored him, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge, his eyes heavy and body aching from sitting on the couch for so long. "I can probably arrange for him to be, it'll only take a few seconds. A quick text with his name." He smirked. 

The sniper growled, turning to face him and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off, Jim." He sighed, trying to push past him. The smaller man placed his hand on his chest, looking up at him. The familiar look in his eyes that he had when he was trying to cause trouble. "I'm not in the mood for this tonight, James. Fuck off and blow something up instead?" 

"Not as much fun as seeing you pissed off." He deadpanned, taking the beer from his hand and smashing it on the door frame. The contents spilled out onto the ground, as he placed the sharp edge against the snipers neck. "You're brother has caused a lot of problems for me, Moran. You do realise that keeping him alive is not my plan." He growled, pressing the wet glass into the skin. 

Sebastian gripped his wrist and attempted to push his hand away, cutting his throat in the process. It wasn't deep, but it bled, which only caused Jim great joy. He grinned like a Cheshire cat, swiftly slicing his shirt and ripped the skin of the snipers chest, watching as the blood dripped down his torso. "Fuck!" He yelled, grabbing Jim and pinning him against the wall by his throat, knocking the bottle from his hand. 

"You're fucking sleeping down there." He spoke through gritted teeth as he dragged his boss through the house by his throat, almost throwing him down the stairs and into the room. "Alone." He added once he dropped the maniac onto the stack of pillows, throwing the blanket at him. 

"Sebastian, you can't fucking do this!" He screamed, standing up and grabbing the sniper by the collar. 

"Oh fucking can't I?" He yelled back at him, throwing his employer down on the ground and turning around again. "Don't kill yourself. I don't want to explain to your brother how you were being a brat and decided to put us all out of our misery!" 

"You're fucking dead Moran! You hear me? Dead!" He screamed as the sniper slammed he door, heading upstairs to clean the new scars covering his neck and chest. 

Jim continued to scream out threats, slamming his fists against the door and throwing his body against the walls. His breathing became sharp and fast as he gasped for air, the small room closing in on him as he fought to get out. "Sebastian! You can't leave me down here!" He screamed, throwing himself against the steel and praying for it to break. 

Sebastian came back down the stairs, a blanket and his laptop in hand. "Go to sleep Jim." He spoke through the microphone, settling himself on the ground and leaning against the door. 

"What happened to being alone?" The psychopath asked, pretending he hadn't just been having a panic attack. Sebastian didn't answer, switching the communication to being one way, so he could make sure Jim was still breathing at least, as he switched on the laptop. "You're really gonna spend the night down here just so you don't have to let me out?" He asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and checked his e-mails, finding several job offers. He was tempted to accept but something in his heart begged him to stay with Jim, so he declined and prayed that things would be easier. "You're ignoring me? Really!" He complained, struggling to see through the window in the door at what the sniper was doing. "Is that my laptop!" He screamed, seeing the light from the screen. 

Sebastian sighed, leaning over to the mic and flipping the switch. "Fuck off and go asleep." He snapped, switching it off again. 

"Why? Planning on wanking over some random videos?" He laughed. Sebastian rolled his eyes again, holding up the laptop and typing out a quick message for him to read. 

'Fuck off, or I might just do that. And I'll be sure to ruin your fucking laptop as well.' 

Jim slammed his hand against the door and slid down leaning against it. "You wouldn't dare." He smirked. Sebastian knew it was some kind of sick plan, the sadistic freak trying to get under his skin and make him uncomfortable enough to let him out, rather than spend the night with him. He couldn't help but humour him slightly though, flicking the microphone on again and playing a random video he found online. 

"You know, I never pegged you for a straight porn kind of guy." He teased, unable to keep the smirk off his face as Sebastian turned the volume up, holding the laptop beside the microphone. Jim laughed as he listened to the video play, kneeling up and watching through the small window in the door. "You're really expecting to provoke a reaction from a gay man using a naked woman?"

Sebastian sighed, shifting slightly to hide his own arousal and skipped to a different video, this time of two men. Jim seemed to find this humorous, watching Sebastian's reactions more than the video. "You look like you could use a little help there." He laughed, seeing Sebastian shift again. 

The sniper looked up, seeing Jim's large brown eyes staring at him through the glass. "I told you, I might just ruin your laptop." He smirked, feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked away again. 

"If you wanted to ruin my laptop you wouldn't be watching two men fuck." He pointed out, sitting down with his back against the door again. Sebastian swallowed thickly and moved the laptop to the side, laying down on his back. The sounds of the video echoing through the speakers and bouncing off the walls, when another person's moans began to fill the silence that had fallen between them. 

"Please tell me you're not..." Sebastian began, as he stared at the ceiling. 

"You put the video on for a reason, I'm guessing this is it." The Irish man laughed. Sebastian bit his lip, his eyes focusing on a single spot on the ceiling. "Not going to join me?" He teased, noticing the other mans silence. 

Sebastian felt his whole face heat up this time, taking a shaky breath as he lay there. "Fuck off, Jim." He snapped, but his voice was weak. The moans from the video and the Irish man filled the room, echoing in his ears as he closed his eyes attempting to block them out. He couldn't deny what they were doing to him thought. 

"Do you wanna watch, Seb? All you've gotta do is open the door." He panted, moaning louder and making sure the older man heard everything. "Or you could look through the window... I'll make it a good show." He laughed breathlessly. Sebastian swallowed again, biting harder on his lip and drawing blood. 

"Fuck off, Jim. Go to bed. We have work to do in the morning." He choked out. Jim smirked, hearing the arousal in the other mans voice. "Oh fuck it, you can leave then." He snapped, quickly getting to his feet and hitting the unlock button. 

Jim fell back with the door, laughing at Sebastian's reaction, but the sniper had already disappeared up the stairs. "I hope you think of me!" He yelled after him, when he heard the shower turn on. 

•••

_Day Five;_

Sebastian avoided Jim the next day, only locking the man in the basement for hour after trying to stab him again. Richard had spent most of the day with him though, allowing Sebastian to catch up on sleep and do a few jobs. 

Day five was hard though, after seeing Richard, Jim had started to flip out again. Sebastian ended up spending the night asleep in the basement while Jim threw himself out the room. He constantly mumbled about how it was his fault his brother had been hurt and he couldn't help but punish himself for it, Sebastian had even had to stop him hurting himself several times. 

"Seb!" Jim yelled around two in the morning, his voice cracking as he banged against the door. Sebastian groaned, slowly waking up and knocking on the window to allow Jim to know he was awake. "I don't want to be in here alone... Please seb..." He almost sobbed. 

The blond sighed, sitting up and switching on the microphone. "What's wrong, Jim?" He yawned, checking the time on his phone and using the torch app to see inside the room. 

Jim was lying on the pillows wrapped in the blanket and crying, he had large red marks covering his arms, and blood was bubbling on his skin. "Shit, Jim why didn't you wake me earlier!" He panicked, stumbling to his feet and grabbing the first aid kit he had brought down. Jim stayed quiet, staring at the ground as Sebastian unlocked the door, cautiously walking towards the fragile man. 

"I didn't want to wake you." He sighed, holding out his arms for the sniper to clean and bandage. Sebastian shook his head, checking the damage he had done to himself. The cuts weren't deep, barely more than a chicken scratch but still bled, and he could see small bruises from where he had been digging his fingers into his skin. The purple and red merging together to create a disturbingly beautiful portrait. 

This was Jim Moriarty, the broken man who just wanted to be whole again. To find the missing piece in his life. Jim Moriarty who loved his brother with all his heart and was secretly vulnerable and showed emotions, who just wanted nothing more than someone to sit with him and tell him everything was going to be okay. And Sebastian couldn't help but love him, his heart filling up with warmth as the man trusted him to see him in his most vulnerable state. To bandage him up and see him cry, to lock him in a room and trust that he'll make sure no harm comes to him. 

He loved Jim Moriarty... But he'd never admit it.

"You ever need me, for anything, big or small. You just come and get me okay? Even if I'm asleep or away on vacation or working, you need me all you've gotta do is call." He spoke softly, his eyes showing genuine sympathy. 

"I'm sorry for how I've been this week..." He choked out, his voice barely audible as he stared into Sebastian's bright blue eyes, pain and regret showing on his face as he flinched from the pain in his arms. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see your brother..." 

Sebastian shook his head, finishing bandaging his arms. "Don't you worry about it, you needed me more than him." He gave him a reassuring smile and sat beside him on the pillows. "Did you get any sleep tonight?" Sebastian asked, looking around the room. 

Jim shook his head, pulling the blanket up to his chin and curling into himself. "No... I tried but... It hurt too much, and now I'm wide awake." He sighed, his voice sounded broken and he looked so empty. Sebastian's heart broke as he looked at him, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Right well, you stay here, I'll be thirty seconds." He told him, standing up and walking to the door. Jim seemed to get nervous, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the sniper. 

Sebastian collected his phone, laptop and blanket from the floor, making sure the door wouldn't shut whiles they were in there. "Disney films until you fall asleep." He smiled, sitting beside him again and placing the laptop between them. Jim grinned, scrolling through the collection of movies on his laptop and choosing _Peter Pan._

Sebastian lay down, not really paying attention to the movie, more watching Jim to make sure he was okay. Half an hour into the movie Jim's eyes began to droop, and the sniper could tell he was getting tired. "Seb?" He whispered, nudging him slightly. The sniper didn't answer, just lay there wondering what he would do, when Jim moved the laptop out the way. 

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, rather confused to his actions when he felt him move closer, lying down beside him and wrapping Sebastian's arm around his waist. He smiled a little, the light from the laptop illuminating their faces as they lay there, wrapped up together. "Good night, Jim..." Sebastian sighed, pulling him closer, and feeling the smaller man tense in his arms. 

Sebastian felt his heart break as he looked at the younger man, his face stained with tears and arms bandaged tightly. He was broken. Yet he couldn't help but feel overjoyed, holding him in his arms and feeling his heart beating as he was pressed up against him, his breath hitting against his neck. All he needed to do was lean down and their lips would be pressed together, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't take advantage of Jim like that, not in the state he was in. 

"Good night, Moran." He mumbled when he eventually relaxed, burying his face in the colonel's chest. Within minutes they were both asleep, comfortably wrapped in each others warmth...

•••

The next afternoon Richard found them, both of them still curled up together and fast asleep. Severin was leaning on the smaller man, smiling down at his brother. "There'll get together eventually." He laughed, looking down at the brunette. 

Richard giggled, shaking his head and watching them closely, picking up one of the discarded pillows and throwing it at them. "Wake up!" He yelled, entering the room and helping Severin to sit against the wall. Jim groaned waking up and looking at his attacker, rubbing his eyes and moving away from Sebastian. 

"Did you have to be so loud?" He mumbled, as he spotted his brother. Severin laughed, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and gave Jim a friendly smile. "What are you two doing here anyway?" He asked, hitting Sebastian's arm to wake him up. 

"Well I have good news and Severin wanted to see his brother. You do remember that he was in hospital don't you?" The younger twin laughed, giving Jim a sympathetic look when he noticed the bandages covering his arms. Sebastian slowly woke up, yawning and looking around the room. 

"Couldn't have waited five more minutes?" He complained, sick of being woken up. Richard shook his head and grinned at the two men, his eyes lighting up as his brother asked what the news was. 

"I'm going to be a dad!" He practically yelled, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Jim gave him a questioning look, before glancing at Severin. 

"What you two? I thought you were straight Rich." He teased, causing his twin's cheeks to go a shade of pink. Severin shook his head, glaring at his boss before looking back at Richard. 

"No! An ex of mine. In six months you'll be an uncle!" He cheered, Jim grinned and wrapped his brother in a hug, congratulating him. "You're going to be there to help out right? I don't think I'll be able to do this alone." He stuttered out, and Jim nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Of course!" He yelled, pulling him into another hug and turning to grin at Sebastian. The Moran twins shared a look of confusion as they watched the psychotic employer and his twin talk about babies. For a cold-hearted criminal he seemed to be very keen on the idea of a child joining his rather small family. "I'm so happy for you Richy, you've gotta let me know when you find out what it'll be." 

"I promise, Jim. I'll keep you updated. I've gotta go though, I'm meeting the mother in an hour to discuss things. I'll phone you tonight." He smiled, Jim nodded in agreement, both of them helping Severin to his feet as he said his goodbyes to his brother, both of them arranging to meet later that week. 

There was no problems after that. _At all._

  
  
Chapter 2: Threats  
Summary:

No one threatens a Moriarty and gets away with it.

  
  
Notes:

Okay so this is the second little fluffy fic about Layla and Jim.

  
  


_'Forget the Kill, come home. -Jim Moriarty x.'_

_'What why? What's happened? -SM'_

_'NOW! -Jim Moriarty x.'_

_'Jim! What's happened? -SM'_

_'Boss? -SM'_

_'Jim? -SM'_

Sebastian burst through the door, his bag in hand and a frantic look on his face. Jim never called off a hit, and especially not one as important as this! Not without a good reason. "Jim?" He called out, rushing through the house and searching for his boss. "Jim!" He called again getting desperate. No answer. "Jim where the fuck are you? What the fuck's going on?" He screamed down the phone at the answering machine. 

Sebastian sighed, returning to the living room and pacing back and forth. Where would he be? He wouldn't just tell him to go home for nothing? Where the fuck- "Seb?" The gentle sob floated up from the basement, so quiet Sebastian had thought he'd imagined it. "Seb..." It came again, heartbroken and full of pain. 

"Jim?" He questioned, slowly trudging down the stairs. "Jim why are you..." His voice trailed off as he saw the man, curled up in a blanket with his laptop lay on the floor in front of him, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and his whole body was shaking. Sebastian slowly entered the room, confused to why he would voluntarily put himself in that room, the one room he hated more than anything. "Everything okay, boss?" 

Jim looked up, tears falling down his cheeks, "They threatened to kill her, Seb... They know all about her... They're gonna kill her!" He sobbed, hiccuping and choking on his words. Sebastian was still confused as he sat beside the crying man, his attention caught by the laptop in front of them. Layla Brook. Home videos of the girl and Jim, from the day she was born. The girl was only three months old, and Jim had taken such a shine to her already. He loved everything about her, and Sebastian could see that. 

Unfortunately this caused problems. 'Weaknesses' as Jim called them. He showed affection towards the girl and therefore she was a target, someone for his enemies to go after, just to get to him. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen, boss." He spoke gently, as if trying to comfort a scared child. Jim shook his head, wiping his tears away and shuffled closer to the sniper, putting on another video. "I'll get to him before he even has the chance to think about her." 

Jim shook his head and climbed into the larger mans lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I don't want to be alone. I'll do something bad if I'm alone." He spoke like a toddler, his voice soft as he tried to stop the tears from falling. "Please don't leave me alone..." He sighed. Sebastian nodded his head, snaking his arms around the criminals waist and holding him close. 

"I won't, boss." He promised, burying his face in the mans hair and carefully kissing the top of his head, so gently that Jim wouldn't feel it. "It'll be okay. I'll phone Severin and have him on alert until the guys dealt with, alright?" Jim nodded his head, resting it on his snipers chest and balled his fist in his shirt, gripping it tightly as he looked up at Sebastian. His dark brown eyes were beautiful, even full of tears, the way they hid so much about the man amazed the employee. 

"I can't ever see her again Seb..." His voice came out hoarse, his throat feeling like sandpaper. "I can't see her ever again... They'll... People... I'll get her killed." The tears came hard and fast now. The normally cool headed mastermind now succumbing to emotions as they crashed down on him, crushing him beneath them. 

"I'm sorry, Jim..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. The criminal shrugged, reaching over to close the laptop. "Come on, let's get you some water." He sighed, and tried to pull Jim off of him, when he clung tighter, his arms tightening around him. "Want me to carry you?" He mumbled. 

Jim looked up, his eyes wide and cheeks slightly pink as he nodded his head. He wanted comfort, someone to hold him close. He wanted someone to tell him everything would be okay. Sebastian bit his lip and carefully rose to his feet, carrying Jim upstairs and into the kitchen. "You just sit there, okay? I'll make you something to eat, get your strength up." He instructed. 

He hesitated for a moment, reluctant to let go, before slowly letting go of the colonel. Sebastian held his hips for a moment longer, giving him a reassuring smile. "What would you like to eat?" Sebastian asked, turning away to get Jim a glass of water.

Jim shrugged, taking the glass in hand. It took a lot of concentration to stop his hand shaking enough for him to place it to his lips. Sebastian searched through the cupboards, his eyes scanning over the many items and eventually settling on comfort food.

The sniper pulled out a bowl, setting it on the counter beside Jim and pouring some soup into it, throwing it in the microwave. Jim would probably complain about the awful food, but he had to get something into him, despite the consequences. 

As he turned around though he saw the distant look in Jim's eyes, the emptiness. It wasn't the usual empty, emotionless look he wore all day, everyday. No. This was different. This was as if he had nothing left. No one to live for, no one to care about, the same look a soldier's wife would get when they were told they're husband had died. The look Severin had when he found out about mother.

Jim stared down at the glass of water, his finger tracing the rim of the glass as tears quietly fell down his face. "Here you are." Sebastian smiled, handing him the soup. Jim put the glass down, and took the bowl from him. "Is there anything else you would like, boss?" 

Jim shook his head, just staring at the soup. He didn't want to eat, he couldn't bring himself to eat. "I'm fine..." He whispered, dragging a spoon through the liquid. "Can you get me my phone, Seb?" he asked quietly. Sebastian nodded, turning his back to the criminal, when Jim dropped the bowl. "Shit!"

Sebastian sighed, looking back at him, his small body jumping down from the counter as he tried to clean it up. "Stop, I'll clean it up." He instucted moving the criminal away from the mess he had created. "Come on, Jim... Let's get you to bed, it's late." 

He looked down at the mess, tears starting to fall again as he wrapped his arms around the blond, burying his face in his chest. Sebastian rubbed small circles on his back, not daring to say anything in fear that he would snap. Eventually the smaller man stopped crying, looking up at the blond. "Sorry..." He mumbled, looking away again. 

"No it's okay. I understand. You go get changed and into bed, I'll clean up in here and bring your phone in a minute, okay?" Jim nodded his head, grabbing the glass of water and stalking off, his feet dragging along the floor. Sebastian hated it. He hated seeing someone so broken. 

Jim continued to drag himself up the stairs, pushing open the bedroom door. It was cold and dark, and it reminded him of the time before Sebastian. A simpler time, before he remembered what had happened to him and before Layla, before his mother had died. When his only goal was to destroy Sherrinford Holmes' life

He shuffled over towards the bed, not bothering to change. There was no point. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he stared at the bed. His whole body was heavy as he dropped on to the mattress. What was the point anymore? 

"Hey Jim... You gonna change?" Sebastian's voice suddenly filled the room. Jim looked up from where he lay, his arms folded and his face buried in them as lay on his stomach. He shook his head as tears began to fall again. 

Sebastian nodded, pulling the criminal up and into his lap. "Are you going to let me get you changed?" He asked quietly. Jim shrugged, he didn't care. The sniper could do as he pleased, everyone else did. 

Jim was placed down, lying on his back this time. His eyes were wide open and glossy as he tried to blink back tears. "Okay Jim, I'm just going to get you some clothes," Sebastian informed him, disappearing into Jim's wardrobe. 

Everything seemed so organised as he stepped into the large space. Suits lining each wall, a small section for disguises and an even smaller area full of silk pyjamas. He'd never seen Jim wear any of them, he would usually wear an old pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He figured it would be best to find them. 

After a brief search, he gave up, resorting to one of the silk ones. A simple maroon colour, that actually reminded him of Jim's eyes. The boss never needed to know that though. 

As he returned Jim was still in the same position, he looked terrified and exhausted. If Sebastian hadn't known him for as long as he had, he would never peg him for a psychotic maniac. This was a man who was crying over a child. The man who never let anyone or anything get to him, and yet his niece somehow managed to break through. Melt his heart. 

As Sebastian removed his shirt he began to feel sick. He'd never seen Jim without a shirt... Not sober anyways. This was not what he wanted to see though. Obvious stab wounds, a bullet wound on his left side, obviously self inflicted scars littering both his arms, belt marks covering his back and sides and burn marks scattered over his chest. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked the smaller man over. "Jim..." He whispered, looking up and meeting his gaze. The consulting criminal just stayed there, staring at him, and that's when Sebastian noticed the fear in his eyes. Not for his niece. Not a fear of himself. But a fear of Sebastian. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, helping him to put the silk shirt on. He didn't want to ask about the marks, he knew about his childhood, but he never knew it was this bad. He never thought Jim would have constant reminders covering his body. He never thought it had effected him so badly that he felt the need to harm himself. He'd never mention it to him though. Not unless Jim told him about them, gave him permission to know, gave him permission to ask. 

His pants were next, and Sebastian feared for what he might see. There were strange marks over his hips that he couldn't distinguish, and they trailed down the tops of his thighs. There were a few more belt marks covering his legs, and a evidence that he'd moved on from his arms to his thighs eventually. 

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly replacing his pants with the pyjamas and helping him to get under the covers. "Your... Your phones on the side." He spoke quietly, as he turned to leave, when Jim grabbed his wrist. 

"Please stay... Please..." He begged, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at him. Sebastian sighed and nodded, quickly getting out of his clothes before sliding in next to Jim. He gave a small smile of appreciation, turning onto his side and pulling the quilt up under his chin as Sebastian lay beside him. Images of Jim's scars flashed before his eyes every time he closed them. 

He could hear soft cries coming from Jim as they lay there. "Jim?" He whispered, moving closer to him, and pulling him into his chest. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know what else to do. Comforting people was never something he was good at, and trying to comfort a psychopath who's niece was in possible danger... Well it sounded as insane as it felt. 

Jim relaxed against him though, looking back at Sebastian and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "She'll be okay... Won't she?" He whispered, turning over to face the sniper.

"You've got Severin and I to help you keep her safe, Jim. She'll never be in danger. I promise." He smiled, as Jim rested his head against his chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his frail body, holding him close. "That's what you pay us for after all. To keep you safe, and Richard safe, and Layla safe."

He hummed in reply, cuddling close to him. "I wish I had someone like you when I was younger..." He whispered, barely loud enough for a normal person to hear. But Sebastian wasn't a normal person. In that moment though he wished he was. He wished he hadn't heard it. He wished more than anything that he could have been there for Jim. 

"Get some sleep, Jim. I've sent someone after the guy. We'll make a game of it tomorrow."

  



End file.
